riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Seattle Invasion 1969...
The Seattle Invasion Was a major turning Point for the N.V.A during the events of the Vietnam war. The Invasion of Seattle led to the complete extension to the entire war lifting it from 20 Years to 31 years. The N.V.A invaded Seattle in an attempt to sign an agreement with the US military in South Vietnam in order to send their force out of the country and allow the N.V.A to continue their advance in conquering the South. Massing For Invasion Highland was Enraged that he was unable to beat Fragile's forces at Kha Chan, especially when he was this close, but now Highland already knew that Fragile was born and raised In the United States, and decided to launch a counter attack against North America In an attempt to draw their forces out from South Vietnam once and for all. The only question was how? On June 4th, of 1969 The N.V.A. began to mobilize and a large portion of Mass production began all over the country Spreading from Hanoi to the rest of North Vietnam especially the Soviet Union. However due to endless Bombings from the US throughout the years the accomplishment wasn't going to be as easy as they had expected. Finally at last On December 2nd, of 1969, the N.V.A set sailed for North America. Fragile never knew of the where about's of this Incoming attack that was about to occur, for Highland send endless waves of Diversions into the South to draw the forces of America that is still In the south off of his scent after the Occupation of Baugi the N.V.A was ordered to halt their attacks, until the Invasion forces over seas can land on The United States, after a victory on US Soil they are ordered to continue to press on in order to Trap the United States Military In South Vietnam and prevent them from returning to their homeland to reclaim it. Plans For Attack Phase I 'Phase II' 'Phase III' Surprise Attack On December 6th, The N.V.A Launched an Invasion of the United States In the City of Seattle in the State Of Washington. It was a joint of Land Sea and Air Attacks that caught the entire City off balance and guard. Within 20 Minutes the whole Harbor was occupied by the N.V.A, and the fighting later spread ed inward throughout the whole city. Police and national guards forces counter attacked in an attempt to reclaim the harbor, but were pushed back by air support but the most of their damage was done and caused by Mega In the MR.43. The National guard began a complete evacuation of the citizens in an attempt to prevent them from gaining into the line of fire, but War ripped through the whole Coastal area of Seattle. within 2 Hours the whole Coastline of Seattle has been brought under the control Of the N.V.A. Citizens knowing that the war was going to spread into the downtown area, began to leave the city as fast as their feet can carry them some even trampled each other in an attempt to be first in order to avoid the on coming fire from the war coming from the Harbor. The Downtown Area At 2:00PM the N.V.A began to Invade the downtown area where the National Guard forces were pinned down all over the City under heavy fire from BMP's and tanks in the streets. As Infantry began to mop up against the buildings Artillery from the central suburbs began to rain fire among the downtown area reducing half of it to ruble. Some of the units managed to hold out against the N.V.A advance for over an hour but were soon forced to retreat. As the Artillery continue to pound the streets the remaining National guards forces were struggling to leave the Downtown area in an attempt to Flee to the suburbs hoping that their loved ones had already left. A grand total of 4 - 10 Units managed to make it out, but a grand total of 12 were cut off and later wiped out by the surging N.V.A advance. Finally the remaining National Guard units managed to leave the area, but unfortunate for them their Artillery has been Annihilated while attempting to cover their retreat from the downtown area, by the 43. leaving the entire downtown area lost to the N.V.A Invasion. The Suburbs Aftermath Category:Events Category:Universal Battles